


Anarky: Convergence

by AnarkyLantern



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I put some of my experiences having lost a dog recently in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarkyLantern/pseuds/AnarkyLantern
Summary: Lonnie Machin and Tam Fox in the lead up to the Convergence event.





	Anarky: Convergence

All mentioned characters are property of D.C. Comics. Anarky created by Alan Grant and Norm Breyfogle. Specific references made to Red Robin issue 19 (mar '11) with looser mentions of things like Anarky's solo book and Convergence. I've had this in note form for some time but finally polished it up in the wake of the current goings on in Detective Comics. Preflashpoint continuity.

 

There was no time to dwell on it when it was her and Tim Drake (oh, he knew that way back during the Moneyspider incident) in the unternet, a place where pure thought and spirit reigned. To progress from a toddler form to what Lonnie Machin assumed was her real form to a real heroine in the Pam Grier mode... Lonnie had spouted those sorts of theories for years but he had never seen it come to life before him, much less so magnificently.he

Tam Fox. 

He couldn't be bothered with such distractions. 

Plus, were she and Drake just friends?

 

Lonnie closed his eyes, recreating Yap in digital form. There were so many reasons to hate Ulysses Armstrong but killing his dog (caninicide?) topped the list. He hugged the jack Russell terrier, trying not to think about when he had found the body, and then set to work.

\------------------

This new environment brightened his spirits and in time, he was able to fully wake in the real world. And there she was, Tam Fox, sitting by his bedside. The daughter of a CEO, no less. "Does T- Red Robin know you're here?" She laughed in response, even a lovelier sight that her digital counterpart and Lonnie had to look away. 

"It's not his business."

"You ceased relations?" Lonnie asked, slowly faced her and sat up on the hospital bed.

She raised an eyebrow, "'Ceased relations'?" Lonnie smiled awkwardly, "I don't read much that's not scientific or political science or philosophy." 

Tam sighed, "You've never had a girlfriend, have you? Oraboyfriend," she quickly added.

"Well, I think Roach over in DC liked me but I couldn't quite ever trust her... And I know full well I'm not a Ganymede."

"A what?"

Lonnie recited a long list of antiquated terms for homosexuality, ending with a term he had seen in something Magnus Hirschfeld wrote.

"Wow. Well, yes, Red Robin and I have parted ways. I am done with the endless battles and I think he still has something going on with his ex." 

"Spoiler?"

"I think she's had various other identities, but yes." 

Lonnie grinned at her, "His loss, leaving you for some 'Becky'."

Tam blinked in surprise before resting her hands on his, just as reports of the city being placed under a mysterious dome began coming in.


End file.
